


When it Comes to You

by cedar_sap_curtains



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Very slightly altered canon, set between the election and the black whale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedar_sap_curtains/pseuds/cedar_sap_curtains
Summary: Cheadle has her hands full with her new position as the Hunter Association chairman, and a certain vagabond bum keeps crossing her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

The dying evening sun painted Cheadle’s new office in warm hues. She stayed in too late as usual, looking at the clock on her desk it was nearly 9:30PM. The summer sun always set too late for her tastes. Regardless, the fading light served as a sign she should probably head out soon. Not that she’d done much in the past few hours. The blank pages of her paperwork matched the stare she gave it.

The election was weighing heavy on her mind. And there’s still the matter of the mess with East Gorteau. That rotten Pariston, what could be his goal? She grit her teeth thinking of all the possibilities. All of this stress was steadily chipping away at her mental health. The Association and Zodiacs in general were bad for the new chairman’s health, but the pride she has in her work keeps her from taking any sort of decent break. She smiled sadly thinking of the late chairman Netero guiding the Zodiacs with relative ease, he always seemed to know what was going on. She pondered if she could ever reach that level of nuanced understanding. Then there was Ging.

She let out an audible ‘urgh’ and slumped face first into her unfinished work. At least Pariston was a brand of despicable slime that was easy to dislike, truly a rat as his title implies. Well former title, she let out another agitated groan at the thought of that scoundrel’s sudden departure from the group.

Ging on the other hand… she sighed crossed her arms and rested her head on them. He was a scoundrel too, there was no denying that. However, he isn’t totally hatable like the sparkly blonde is, some might even consider his brazen nature and unkempt demeanor charming in its own way. Charming. Hah. Her brain must’ve been deceiving her. She did not find any part of him charming, not his intellect, his confidence, his passion for discovery. He certainly didn’t have a nice smile or handsome features. Definitely none of that!

She looked up at the mirror hanging on the wall and frowned at herself, her canine ears drooping slightly. Why was she feeling this way? She was far too refined and in control of herself to even consider harboring a playground crush on a man like that. Truthfully, she’d much prefer a woman of her own caliber. If only she could date herself she mused. She shook her head. This is absurd, she shouldn’t even be thinking about this. She’s the 14th chairman of the Hunter Association now for goodness sake!

She straitened her posture only to immediately deflate down into her chair, her arms dangling lazily over the armrests. Of the Zodiacs she was the best pick for chairman there was no doubt. Still, the whole situation was too sudden and chaotic for her to feel good about it. Her gaze wandered around Netero’s old office.

It was quite spacious, behind her was completely ceiling to floor windows that looked over Swardani City. Dark wooden books shelves lined the walls to her left, filled with knowledge of the exploits of great hunters. The right side had filing cabinets and a counter space stocked with a coffee pot, sink, and small fridge. To the left of the door directly across from her is the large decorative mirror she’s come accustomed to making faces at herself in. To the right, a coat tree and some nice landscape photos in ornate frames. Between the door and desk was a small sitting area comprised of a coffee table and two sofas. She hasn’t done much in the way of personalization yet except bringing bouquets of flowers from her garden. There was also that panda stuffed animal she had used in place of Ging at the many of the Zodiac meetings, discarded on one of the couches. It had been left there by her the day after she became chairman. She gave the cute plush a pointed glare.

“You’re lucky,” she said flatly, “not everyone has the luxury of being so carefree.” She left her desk and sat on the couch across from it.

“Maybe if you were an honest man you’d be sitting here right now actually carrying out the old man’s legacy, it’s not like it’s all desk work all the time.”

Great. Now she was talking to a stuffed animal, maybe she really was overworking herself.

“... I used to be totally absorbed in my own desires you know. How do you think I became a triple hunter? Sometimes I miss being in my lab, seeing my colleagues and friends... You’re always doing what you want, I can’t help but feel a bit-“

A sharp knock, knock, knock at the door startled her out of her conversation with the faux-Ging. Who could it possibly be at this hour?!

“J-just a moment!” she stammered. Rapidly standing up from her seat she straightened her skirt, glancing over at the mirror realizing she looked rather shabby (by her standards). A leader must look modest and humble! She rushed to pull her messy hair back into a bun. The usual outer coat she wore was draped behind her chair she opted for a shawl left on the coat hanger to cover the arms exposed by the flow-y blouse she was wearing. One more look at the mirror and she thought good enough and reverted her attention turning back to the door.

She couldn’t sense the aura of her estranged guest so she peaked through the peephole. This action she immediately regretted. None other than Ging Freecs himself stood outside her door. He wore his usual brimmed turban with random hairs sticking out, loose linen pants and shirt, black crew boots, and tabard draped over top, the sash tied around his waist being the only thing hinting at the strong figure beneath. Her cheeks flushed and anxiety balled up in her chest. Why him? Who let him in the building? Was it Beans?? No, it was a weekend day. Did he break in? Agh! These rhetorical questions zipped through her mind as she undid the locks, took a deep breath and opened the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Yo,” his greeting came as casual as ever.

“Ging. What are you doing here so late?” She asked curtly.

“I’m doing fine thanks, what about you?”

She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated huff. “Just come inside.”

He gave a cheeky smirk then strode in coolly, hands in his pockets. She was certain he’d noticed the plushie and internally grateful he didn’t comment on it. Oh gods. She hoped he didn’t hear what she’d been saying earlier.

“Coffee? Tea?” She offered. Scoundrel or not she still had some of her manners.

“Black coffee is fine.”

Ging took to perusing the bookshelves while she prepared the beverages. She didn’t like having her back to him, nor did she like that he wasn’t sitting down. He is a Zodiac, he’s seen this room before he doesn’t need to snoop around. Perhaps she was being to harsh, but she really wasn’t in the mood.

Coffee cup in one hand and mint tea in the other, she went and set it on the small table. Then she moved over to the desk the flipping on a lamp before the room could be obscured in darkness by the encroaching nightfall. Ging was just standing and staring out the window. The sun was barely hanging onto the horizon. He turned around, the soft glow complimented his rough features. She searched his expression for some clue as to why he came here, as usual he was difficult to get a read on.

“Well, shall we have a seat? Clearly there’s something you need to talk to me about. I don’t think you’re the type for casual visits.” She said, looking directly into his eyes.

“You think so? I didn’t realize you’d grown to see me as so unfriendly.”

Despite his words he didn’t seem that offended. She gazed at him for a moment longer before she rolled her eyes and turned to take her seat on the couch. He grinned blithely following suit, sitting next to the panda plushie ironically.

The rugged hunter took a sip from his coffee, while she stared at him expectantly. He knew she was analyzing him, her intellect always impressed him greatly. Although, he didn’t really like being stared at, he almost wished she would put on a greater façade of hostessing a colleague on a casual visit. It’s easier to give bad news to deceitful people. He preferred to avoid hurting the feelings of earnest people he respects, those situations aren’t any fun. Unfortunately, because he’s usually so stubborn and standoffish, his inherent shyness is often mistaken for indifference. He wasn’t sure if Cheadle could tell. Oh, she was really starting to look impatient. Alright. He set his cup down. It’s going to be be one of those situations, he supposed.

“I’m leaving the Zodiacs.”

“You’re what?!” her poise snapped letting anger flood in. Yep, there it is. He guessed this might be her reaction given Pariston had already left.

“I can’t believe you, after all of this you just quit!?”

He sighed sinking into the cushion, “ I have my reasons.”

“How typically vague of you.”

He pulled his brim lower over his eyes and looked off to the side, “it’s not as if I didn’t think through it...”

“Did you really? The Zodiac is about to loose to loose a second esteemed member. That’s a sizable blow to the Hunter Association. Do you care to elaborate on your,” she gestured air quotes, “ ‘reasons’ Ging?”

He kept his expression neutral, “No, I don’t. I don’t see how it would benefit you or the Association.”

“So you’re saying it’s not beneficial. Are you an enemy now?”

“Not in the slightest.”

She considered his words, trying to think of what her best course of action was. Netero never made strict rules on how the Zodiac should service the association. If there was a contract of time you had to serve, she could’ve kept both Pariston and Ging on a tighter leash for just a while longer. Ging wasn’t the type to enjoy easily avoidable conflicts or having his ear chewed off by her. Being here was a contradiction to his usual slacking off and it annoyed her.

“If you didn’t want me asking you these questions, then why did you come to tell me this in person? You bum,” she asked, “ The Rat sent his resignation by letter.”

“Did he?” The man cracked a malicious grin, “of course he would, what a bastard.”

“Well!?”

“Alright alright,” he gestured surrender, “believe it or not, but I’ve always thought highly of you. As easy at would’ve been to send a letter, I dunno… it just didn’t feel right. I can’t really explain it. Okay??” He crossed his arms and looked away with an indignant expression.

That caught her by surprise. Was he lying? He might be trying to win her favor for some reason. Pariston left, Ging might be following him, rather, hunting him. She knew she could trust that Ging wouldn’t antagonize the association purposefully. So he was most likely attempting to stop Pariston. If he was against them he wouldn’t have risked seeing her or anyone in the Association in person again. Her frustration from earlier started bubbling back up, even so if he wasn’t going to give her any information now he should’ve resigned by letter. Of course, his presence is to prove he’s not like Pariston. Or was it? He said he thought highly of her, what the hell was that about?! She grit her teeth, she was chasing her brain around in circles. He could be so great if he wasn’t so keen on doing everything his own way. And why was that look on his face so cute it’s not fair!!

“Cheadle... Cheadle!”

She was pulled from her thoughts. He looked as if he was going to say more, but she interjected, not wanting to hear what he had time to think about in her momentary silence.

“Sorry, I was thinking,” she said with a dour expression on her face, “there’s really nothing I could say to convince you to stay, is there? By extension anything that would make you tell me why.”

He looked pensive, “No, probably not. I will say that I have no intention to actively hinder the goals of the Association. I’m looking for answers, and I can’t do that and hold responsibility to the Zodiacs.”

“Actively?” She stood up nearly knocking over the coffee table and its contents. “Unbelievable. You really are a scum bag.”

He looked up at her, brows knit in frustration.

“The Zodiacs are going to be fine without me.”

She glared daggers down at him, “Of course you’d say that. How many meetings did you actually attend you vagabond slacker?”

“More than you think I did! If you’re so mad about that, shouldn’t you be delighted at the opportunity to replace me?!”

She marched over near her desk needing to get out of his proximity and scoffed, “You’d be the last person to understand.”

As he watched her, he suddenly felt grateful for how many times the stuffed toy sitting next to him had probably taken the brunt of her wrath in his absence. Maybe he deserved this, but it didn’t mean he was going to change his mind. Refusing to leave on such sour note, he steeled himself and followed after until he stood a few paces behind her. He reached out, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder.

“Listen,” his voice softened, “I know I can’t expect you to respect me leaving the group, but-.”

“No, you can’t.” She interrupted, turning on her heel and slapping his hand away. Despite all of her valid grievances, she couldn’t believe herself. Letting her emotions run rampant like this, it felt so immature! She cursed that he had that effect on her. Yet, she pressed on, “I can’t believe I was considering to ask you to be my vice chairman!”

For once Ging had nothing to say. His only response was a tense and skeptical expression.

So Cheadle continued on, “you heard me. I was going to ask you sometime this week. I think you’re a no good bastard, but I also think you are incredibly brilliant.”

She stepped towards him. He held his ground.

“Picking someone who goes along with everything I say would be arrogant, but I don’t want to repeat the mistakes of the former chairman either,” she grabbed the cloth of his scarf yanking him in closer, only inches separating them now, “you’re a selfish jerk you know! But, I admit there are a lot of things I could learn from you. You could be so great at this!”

He wasn’t entirely sure how to handle situations like these. The raw honest emotions in those pretty green eyes scrutinizing him was exhausting to deal with. He certainly couldn’t explain the blush creeping up his ears as she invaded his space. Her soft floral scent and dainty features juxtaposed with unbridled rage was captivating in its own right. It was difficult to focus on what she was saying. He couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to go on an archeological hunt with her. She’s capable and detailed oriented, it’d probably be pretty damn fun. He likes her a lot, well, when she wasn’t angry with him anyways. As he sees it, hunters like her are wasting their potential on these political endeavors.

“You think too much, miss chairman.” he said quietly. With his recently slapped hand, he reached out once more. Only this time he brushed a loose lock of hair from her face.

If she had blushed earlier nothing could compare the fire burning on her cheeks now. She felt immediately aware of how close they were, her childish thoughts from earlier taunted her from the back of her mind.

“I.. You!!” she huffed, utterly floored. He raised an eyebrow.

You know what? She was tired of him thinking he had her all figured out. Tightening her grip on his scarf, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Cheadle girl get it!!!!! Kiss that bum!!! Hahaha
> 
> There will be more smooching in the coming chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smooch time??

It wasn’t a great kiss, but it was the first time in a while Ging had been genuinely surprised. He had been mentally preparing to slapped in the face, or worse, and he was ready to take it. So it took a few beats for him to catch up, which was victory enough for Cheadle. Except now his hands were on her shoulders and he was reciprocating. Realizing she didn’t follow the ‘what would happen if I kissed this idiot’ train to the station, she pulled back. They opened their eyes and stared at each other in awkward silence for a tense moment until Ging broke out into a stupid grin. 

Her nose twitched, “What’s that look for?”

“You’re secretly fun!” 

“I am not fun!”

He couldn’t help himself from laughing at her response, wondering what it takes to proudly declare something like that. “Then why’d you kiss me?” He teased, eyebrow quirking up and his grin turned smirk.

“That’s not important! Besides you can’t ask that question, you kissed back!”

The slight pout he gave as a response was unfortunately kind of precious. Oh boy. Charming, cute, precious, what other horribly sweet adjectives was her brain gonna churn out for this garbage man? She thanked the stars only she could hear her inner monologue.

“You’re not off the hook you know!” Her tone reigniting with prior frustrations, tightening her grip on his scarf. Said garbage man wrapped his hand around hers, loosening her grasp with his thumb. Then, with a softness unfamiliar to her, he brought it up to his lips.

“I know.”

Tenderly, he pressed a small kiss to the back of her hand. “But, now I’m curious.” He said quietly before letting go, watching her intently.

Her cheeks were burning and it felt like electrical sparks were dancing beneath her skin. She pulled her hand way, clenching it in a fist over her heart. The stupid organ felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest. The shift away from his playful demeanor made the atmosphere crushingly dense. Some rational part of her brain was sounding alarms and flashing red lights. She knew couldn’t get everything she wanted from him, but the things she’s been trying to deny herself clearly don’t scare him away. This should be ended right now.

“Ging,” she paused, “you idiot..” He waited for her next action patiently. ‘I want you to leave’ just tell him to leave, tell him to leave!!

“I want you to… to-“

He cupped her cheek, tilting her head slightly and kissed her properly. Initially she tensed up, but that didn’t last long as she found herself returning the gesture. This time the kiss was soft and more calculated, a major improvement from her smashing their faces together. When they parted for air, her eyes opened and met his, half lidded and entirely fixated on her. It was unnerving being in the focus of man who pursues his fascinations the way Ging does. 

“To do that?” His voice husky, hands taking a hold of her waist. Much too attractive for her own sanity.

She blinked a few times then cleared her throat, “That… yeah that works.” 

She slid her hands around his neck tugging off his scarf, kissing him without reserve. The hat needed to go too she thought while carding her fingers through his hair and pushing it off. He flashed a wolffish grin then took to pressing small smooches along her jawline. All the while taking steady steps forward until the back of her thighs squished against her desk. Shoving papers off the table, he hoisted her up onto its surface. Her long skirt hiked up and shawl slipped off her shoulders in the process.

Somewhere in the logical corner of her mind she set a reminder for herself to chide him for the mess he made of her work station and wardrobe. Also, maybe to dunk her head in some cold water and yell because, oh my god, she was really doing this. Though, she could hardly hang onto those runaway thoughts with her charming scoundrel’s lips ghosting down her neck. A rough hand slid up her torso and undid the first couple buttons on her blouse, allowing him access to the delicate skin below. It’s unfair that someone as prickly as him turned out to be such an ardent lover. 

Ging continued his light ministrations, nipping along the contour of her collarbone. The soft sound she made when he bit down a little harder was unbearably cute. He’d love to hear all the sounds she could make if she’d let him. Probably best not let his mind wander too far into fantasy. They kissed enthusiastically for a while longer until Ging felt two small hands pressing on his chest.

He pulled away giving Cheadle some space. “Yeah?”

“G-Ging, this is insane we.. we shouldn’t be doing this!” 

“Oh?” He couldn’t prevent himself from smiling like a doofus.

She sat up and straitened her glasses, “Yes!”

“Okay okay! I suppose you’re right.” He leaned in close again to grab her silky shawl, wrapped it around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He then moved away to gather his discarded clothing. 

Cheadle just looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before harrumphing as she slid off the desk fussed a bit with her rumpled skirt. Ging put the visor part of his hat back on then worked at rewrapping the turban. She watched him for a moment as he attempted to tame the wild mess of hair. 

“Here, let me do that.” She reached up before he could answer, taking the cloth from his hands and wound it around his hair methodically. The ruins hunter didn’t fight it, he even bent down a little to make it easier for her to reach. There were no loose strands in sight when she was done. “There.”

“Better than I could do.” He smiled at her, and surprisingly, she smiled back. “It’s getting kind of late don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had the idea for where I want this story to go in my head for the last few months, but YEESH this chapter was giving me some serious issues! I hope it’s okay 😩🙏I know it’s a lil short and ends abruptly, but I have lots of fun things planned for these two. Gonna try and not let another 6 months pass before posting another chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

“It is.” Cheadle looked out the window at the night sky.

“I don’t suppose you have a ride home?”

“… I was just planning on taking the bus.”

Ging smiled, “Resourceful! But I’ve got wheels!” He procured a key from his pocket and twirled it around his finger.

“Ooh no I’m not letting you take me anywhere on that thing!” She’s seen that motorbike of his, it was some vintage model from Padokea. Ging, while not being the type to fuss over worldly belongings, seriously loves that damn bike. From the few Zodiac meetings he attended, she knows that he pays to store it somewhere in the city and always uses it as his main transportation when he’s in the area.

“It’s Saturday right? The buses run less frequently, the next one won’t be for a while if I remember the schedule.”

She grumbled knowing he was right. “… correct. It’s fine, I’ll wait..”

“It’d be faster if I took you.” Watching intently as she mulled it over in her mind.

“Alright, but no funny business.” She poked his nose, and walked passed him to get her coat.

“Of course!”

They took the elevator down several stories until they were outside of the Hunter Association building. Ging’s bike was parked right in front, Cheadle eyed it suspiciously as he held the handlebar and pushed the kickstand up with his foot. He swung a leg over and looked back in her direction.

“Well?”

“…Don’t you need a helmet.”

“You can use nen to stop a bullet and you’re asking if we need helmets?”

“I just thought that.. grr! Yeah, fine. Whatever! I guess that makes sense.”

“Then hop on already!”

She huffed in annoyance and moved closer. Carefully, she stepped over the dreadful machine to take her seat, grateful that she always wears bloomer shorts, but she wasn’t going to think about how many times this man has gotten her to hike up her skirt today. Nope! The chairman was still in awe at herself for the course this evening has been taking. Now there was the dilemma of having to put her hands on his waist for balance. It wasn’t terribly cold due to the summer weather, but with the sun gone for the day she couldn’t help but appreciate the warmth emanating from where she held him. Luckily, he didn’t tease her for it, maybe he didn’t want to push his luck with her temper.

“You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be…” Cheadle then proceeded to explain the directions to her home. Well, a block from her home she wasn’t just going to let Ging know exactly where she lives. She’d have him drop her off and after he rides away she’d walk the rest of the way.

“Got it!” He grinned and revved the engine. Before she could roll her eyes he hit the gas and veered onto the street. Cheadle let out a loud squeak in surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around him tighter. Despite her prowess as a hunter, thrill seeking was not her forte. She pressed her forehead to his back and held on tight as he weaved recklessly through Swardani nightlife traffic.

Ging sensing her discomfort called out over the sound the engine and wind, “You alright!?”

“Just fine!!” Her tone wasn’t convincing, but she opted into this tom foolery and so help her pride she would see it through!

Finally, they were at a stoplight and she braved letting her grip up a little bit so she could peer over his shoulder. It was the second to last major turn before their destination. The light at the end of the tunnel was nearing! At last they arrived at the street she’d specified in her instructions. He stopped the bike, but the motor was left running as she let go of him and stood up. It was too quiet despite still being deep in the city. The hum of the streetlight above the and the gentle putting of the bike seemed louder by contrast.

“I suppose.. I won’t be seeing you around much then.” Cheadle said, mustering the last of her willpower to look him the eyes. They looked darker in against the harsh spotlight of the streetlamp above them. It only added to the air of mysteriousness that surrounded him.

“Yeah it’s not too likely.”

Ging watched the chairman, his mind wondering again to what kind of adventures they might have had if they’d met earlier in life. Maybe they’d’ve discovered some ancient civilization’s medicine technique or something.

“Well, good luck then.” She folded her arms together waiting for him to leave.

Still, he didn’t take off into the night. Ging was thinking, his feelings and intentions were thrown in a blender once she’d kissed him. There was a purpose to his visit this evening, he had needed to talk to her about more than just quitting the Zodiacs, but things got way sidetracked. He looked at her once more noting she hadn’t left yet. She must be waiting for him to leave, he supposed, guessing she probably lied about her address and was waiting for him to go. Well too bad, her careful nature left him the opportunity to keep their strange evening going.

“Cheadle do you trust me?”

Snapped from her own whirlwind of thoughts, she gave him a perplexed look.

“Well?”

“That’s a weird question to ask after saying goodbye, you know.”

“Its just a question!”

“Ging, I don’t understand why you’re asking this right now.”

“… Let me rephrase that, will you come get a drink with me?”

“A drink? Like at a bar?” She tilted her head.

“Somewhere quiet, we can talk there.”

“…The Hunter HQ wasn’t a place to talk?” She raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“About some things yes, but you’re putting an awful lot of good faith in Pariston thinking HQ is safe from his meddling.”

Just when she thought she’d made her way out of stupid town here as Ging reeling her back in. Did she trust him? She wanted to, but her experience as a hunter makes it hard to believe anyone whole heartedly. She looked back in the direction of her apartment, then to her enigmatic companion.

“… Okay. I’ll go with you but-“

“No funny business, I know!” He cracked a smile.

“Right!” She reaffirmed before getting back on the bike.  
  
He kicked up the break and quickly swerved back around the the direction they’d just come from. A few more streets down and they were taking an exit out of the city and onto a freeway. After about 20 minutes of riding they finally exited off the highway, if she had to guess they were about 15-20 miles south of the city. The scenery had given way from modern metropolis, to scattered towns and houses, to a two lane road surrounded by trees on either side.

“Ging?” She called out, starting to feel a bit uneasy.

“Almost there!”

Their destination was hardly what she could call a town. It was a few rows of small buildings creating the main streets of the place that petered off into even smaller residential looking areas surrounded by fields and little thickets of pine trees. Ging had parked the pair in a dingy looking alleyway, a good distance from whatever few signs of life the place had. He glanced over his shoulder at a concerned looking Cheadle.

“Well this is it. You can let go now.”

“Huh? Oh!” She unlatched her arms from his torso, thankful any sign of a blush was hidden in the dimness of the night. He got off the bike and offered her a hand which she promptly ignored in favor of helping herself off, patting down her skirt once she was on her own two feet. She surveyed her surroundings suspiciously, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just a quiet rural town. Ging had yet to take any action in leading them onward aside from looking at her with a mildly thoughtful quirk in his brows.

“Well are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you going to explain why you brought me to the middle of nowhere?”

“I will, but first,” he lifted the saddle of his bike to reveal some internal storage and started digging around for something, “you look too nice it’s weird.”

“I what?”

“I mean you look too formal-ah hah!” Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a well worn cloak and handed it to her.

“Here put this on.” He said before turning away to look for something else.

“Wha-hey no, why?”

“People won’t bother us if you blend in more okay?”

“What, you don’t think I can handle myself!”

Ging laughed a little, “Definitely not, I think you can handle yourself too well and I don’t want to get kicked out of a bar because someone looked at you the wrong way.”

Cheadle looked irked about the bizarrely roundabout compliment, much to Ging’s amusement, but she gave in and put the piece of clothing on over her outfit. It was a bit long on her, with an excess of fabric laying on the ground behind her feet. Being a little too fussy with adjusting the cloak she hadn’t noticed him close the gap between their personal space.

“Hold still.”

“Wha-?” She didn’t have time to finish her sentence when a gentle hand coaxed her chin upward ever so slightly. The other found it’s way to the back of her head. Wait? W-was he going to kiss her again?! Her brain was suddenly in overdrive she closed her eyes, not wanting to look knowing she’d gladly reciprocate despite her better judgement.

However, instead of a kiss she felt her hair being tugged lightly out of its bun, and a loose beret style hat being placed snugly on the top of her head carefully covering her pointed ears.

“There! Actually no, needs one more thing,” he pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around her, taking a step back once he was finished. “Okay great, much more incognito.”

The chairman just blinked a couple times. She really wanted to pull the hat down over her face, and maybe lay on the ground for a while. How dare this man make feel such embarrassing feelings! She examined her new attire to avoid thinking any further about it. The cloak was a muted brown, she didn’t really like how it clashed with the blue-grey of the scarf. A fleeting thought slipped into her mind about what she’d have Ging wear given the opportunity to dress him. Maybe a nice pair of slacks and a button up with the sleeves rolled up, he’s eccentric so a bow tie rather than a classic tie would look dashing. The chairmen shook her head, now was not the time for that! She adjusted the hat and scarf to what felt comfortable, she supposed her unkempt hair suited the ensemble. 

“… I look like a vagabond.”

“Perfect lets go!”

He turned on his heel, hands in his pockets, and began walking along the beat up sidewalk toward the center of the small town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially going to try and wrap this story up in 5 chapters :0 hopefully I can stick to 6!! Idk if this is any good but I’m having fun writing it ^_^”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if anyone else ships these two, but idk I think they’re cute and have interesting chemistry and I want them to kiss. /lays down in rarepair hell/ Hope this doesn’t feel too OOC


End file.
